


Error One Shots

by Lunar_Dreamcatcher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Dreamcatcher/pseuds/Lunar_Dreamcatcher
Summary: One shots





	1. A Spark Of Hope (small amount of Errorberry)

**Author's Note:**

> I have more One Shots on Wattpad. My username is Lunar Dreamcatcher. I only have one One-Shot book on there. I won't post the same stories on the websites. Feel free to request ideas or expand upon my own! If its a request you want to expand upon, ask the person who requested it. If you want to expand upon one of mine, go ahead. Just give me credit and send me a link.

It was a normal day for Error. He watched through his portals as the sun started to rise. He quickly stood up once he felt the tugging on his soul happen. He was used to the tugging and the pain. The pain from no food, the pain from no sleep. Oh, and don't forget, that there isn't a single place on his body that has not been hurt. Scars? They are everywhere. Broken Bones? They just got re-attached. Burnt marks? They just make his bones a few shades darker. Though he now looked so dark that it could rival Nightmare. He was a sore thumb in the endless white of the Anti Void. The broken skeleton, both physically, mentally, and emotionally, stood up and created a portal to the newest alternative universe.

What was inside the universe shocked him. Or really… what wasn't inside it. Inside the universe, instead of the five places, Error had grown used to, there was a calming blue color that was everywhere. It looked different from the white the skeleton has lived in for many, many eons. In the middle of the blue was a decently sized house. Error just sighed and facepalmed.

“!nK! wHaT5 tH3 m3aN!Ng 0f Th!s Un!v3s3?” Error shouted out. Since Ink and Error are Yin and Yang, they could tell when the other is nearby.

“Hello, Error! The council and I wanted to play a game of truth or dare with you! To get to know each other!” Ink said from the doorway of the house.

“AnD h0w D0 ! kN0W tHaT y0u D!d’Nt PlAn A aNbUsH?” Error questioned. Can you blame him though? All he remembers from the council, besides blue, is pain and hatred for doing a job he is forced into.

“We promise to not hurt you if you don't hurt us.” Ink says. “Sans promise.” You see, sans’s hate making promises. But they hold their word unless it is absolutely necessary. If you blinked, you would have missed the sparkle of hope in Error’s eyes. Ink did not blink though, so he saw it.

“... f!n3…” Error replied. “BuT oNlY f0r BlU3B33rY!”

“Good enough for me!” Ink exclaims cheerfully. He grabs Error by the wrist and leads him into the homes living room. There are three couches that make a semi-circle. Then there are blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the tv. Red, Sci, Classic, and Outer are on the longest couch, in the middle. Death and Fell are on the second couch, farthest away from the door. Stretch and Dream are on the final couch. Blue is laying within the pillows and blankets on the floor.

“Hey, guys! He-” Ink started but was cut off by Blue jumping up and running to Error.

“ERROR!” Blue exclaimed as he hugged his friend. All of a sudden everyone hears a long dial-up noise. When Blue hugged Error, he crashed and started rebooting.

“Oops! Forgot that could happen.” Blue giggled while everyone else stared in confusion. Blue pulled Ink and Error onto the pillows and blankets on the floor.

“BlU3… y0u F0Rg0t AgA!n… D!d’Nt Y0U?” Error asked a few minutes later when the rebooting finished.

“Yeah… Sorry again Error… I did not mean to forget your hapaphobia..” Blue said looking down guilty.

“BlU3,!tS f!n3. !t HaPp3nDs T0 Th3 b3sT 0F uS.” Error explained, making the blue skeleton cheep up right away.

“Thank you Error! Now lets play!” Blue giggled. “Dream! Truth or Dare!”

“Truth,” Dream replied.

“Is it true that you never have visited where Error lives?” Blue questioned.

“I mean, yeah. Where do you even live Error?” Dream questioned.

“! d!dNt Ch00s3 tRuTh YeT.” Error jokes, making Blue giggle.

“Fine then. Truth or Dare Error.” Dream asked.

“TrUtH.” Error answered.

“Where do you live?” Dream Interrogated.

“Th3 aNt! v0!D. b3s!dEs WhAt ! bR1Ng 1nT0 Th3r3, aNd My StR!NgS, !Ts EnDl3sS wH!T3.” Error gave a quick defintion. 

An hour passed and they learned a lot about each other. They started making it that you can dare two people to do something halfway through the game.

“Dr3aM aNd !nKy. TrUtH 0R dAr3?” Error asked the two skeletons.

“Dare.” They said in unison. They were not backing down, seeing as Error called them chicken last time they did so.

“!nKy,! dAr3 Y0U t0 n0t Cr3aT3 f0r 24 h0uRs. DrEaM, ! DaR3 y0u T0 l3t M3 sL33P p3aC3FuLlY f0r 0nC3.” Error dared the two. His unusual dares made everyone stare in confusion.

“Error, I thought you did not eat or sleep?” Blue asked. This new information caused everyone to be on high alert.

“Error, you don't need to eat or sleep?!” Ink yelled.

“Th3 pA!N fR0M tH3 LaCk 0f Sl33p AnD f00d HaV3 Bl3nD3D w!tH aLl Th3 0tH3R pA!n.” Error shrugged.

“Right… I forgot that you were in there so long without food… and now you don't have time to sleep…” Blue said, hugging the scar filled skeleton.

“!tS n0t Y0Ur FaUlT bLu3…y0u D0Nt F0Rc3 M3 T0 D3StR0Y. fAt3 Do3s.” Error said, hugging the blue skeleton back.

“That does not mean that it's yours…” The blue skeleton replied. The two sat there for a few minutes before Blue pulled away. When he did, Error had fallen asleep for the first time in eons.

“Hey Blue? When did Error sleep last?” Sci asked.

“Around the start of him living in the anti void… Who knows how long he was in there… I'm not surprised he turned insane before that feeling faded away. In fact, I most likely would be insane if Error did not force me back home with the human's soul. He is a lot more sensitive than he lets you all see. I'm sure you all know that not every universe is happy go lucky? That some suffer?” Blue ranted.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Red muttered.

“Well, Error came to me crying a few weeks ago, since a flower fell sans thanked him. I… don't think anyone… or many… had thanked him outside of nightmares group, the first fallen, and myself…” Blue explained sadly while rubbing Errors scar filled head. Whenever Error flinched due to a wound, Blue would patch it up. The others just watched as the ‘cruel’ destroyer slept. They were all surprised when the same destroyers eyes started glowing green.

“Thank you Dream… for letting him sleep peacefully.” Blue thanked the skeleton.

“Well… a dare is a dare…” Dream muttered. “But his dream is stranger than I expected.”

“How so?” Ink asked.

“Look for yourself.” Dream said as he opened up a viewing portal to Error’s dreams.

Inside the dream, Error and Ink made a deal to stop destroying and creating. After the deal was made, blue came rushing in and hugged Error. Blue than leads Error to Outertale to stargaze. Error than fell asleep in Outertale, everything going black.

“He… does not want to destroy? Then why does he do it?” Classic asked.

“Becuase Ink created too many universes. There is only so much room inside this multiverse. I would have told you sooner, but Error wanted me to keep quiet about it. He said that if he ended up telling Ink” Blue started, gesturing towards Ink when mentioning the creator. “ That he did not want me to be there if it went bad. His last visit though, he said I could say it if he was around.” 

“How would it go bad?” Fell asked.

“Ink not believing him, and attacking Error. Dream has done it. Also, Dream, Error did not know about your universe when nightmare ate the apples. So just stop blaming him.” Blue explained, glaring at both skeletons mentions.

Suddenly Nightmares gang came in via portal.

“Ummm, we just wanted to see if Error wanted to hang out… Why is he here?” Nightmare asked Blue.

“We kinda surprised Error with a game of truth or dare. He is sleeping for the first time in eons… so please let him continue sleeping peacefully. You DID give him nightmares every night when he first was in the Anti Void.” Blue requested.

“I said I was sorry to both you and Error, okay? I thought we moved past this.” Nightmare exclaimed. All of a sudden Dust rushed out and hugged Blue.

“Heya Berry!” Dust greeted.

“Hey Dust. Now.. don't wake-up Error or your name will be a pun, Got it?” Blue asked. His response was a nod.

“Wasnt planning on it. He truly needs it more than anyone. The chara’s miss him though.” Dust giggled. “They keep on freaking out for Error.”

“It's funny to you since you don't have one yelling in your ear… CC is going to tell the other Charas. So prepare for Chaos, Core, and the original Undertale Chara to come. Those three have to be the closest to Error.” Cross grumbled.

“If Error is woken up by them, then Blue is going to hurt them…” Horror pointed out.

“I am making no promises,” Blue stated. He sees the Chara’s sneak up behind a couch after closing a portal.

“I'm sorry, why is Error talking to the Chara’s?” Death asked.

“No, I am sorry, but are you talking bad about our Dunkle Error?” Chaos asked from behind Death, making him jump off the couch in surprise.

“WH- wait… Dunkle Error?” Death questioned.

“Yes. Error is the Dunkle to all the first fallen humans. He took them into an abandoned AU so they can help each other. He even makes dolls and clothes for them and me. He has even made dolls of every AU sans.” Core frisk explained.

They turn their focus back to Error but are surprised when Nightmare, Cross, Dust, Horror, Killer, Blue, and Error are all in a pile, asleep. Error is cuddling Nightmare, Dust and Blue sleeping right next to each other, and Horror, Killer, and Cross are in a small pile within the large pile of monsters.

“Aww… I have not seen them all this happy since they celebrated Dusts birthday.” Original Chara cooed, taking out a phone and taking photos. “This is going into everyone but Blue’s blackmail list.”

“Ooo! Good idea!” Chaos exclaimed quietly, doing the same as the original Chara.

“You guys don't even have a blackmail list for blue.” Core said, causing the two Chara’s to giggle mischievously. “Right…?”


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error gets sick and it only worsens when Ink creates. What happens when Ink finds out Error is sick and some things that Error would normally keep tight-lipped?

Third POV:  
It was a seemingly normal day for Error. He was forced to destroy some universes. On that day he was able to keep the balance stable enough so when Ink stopped creating universes for a bit, he could relax. So the forced destroyer went to visit Nightmare and his group. 

Error’s POV:  
I come out of my portal into Nightmare’s gang. I let them know ahead of time so they don't attack me… yeah, they accidentally did that once…

“Error!” Killer screams and tackles me. Next thing I know is that I'm at the bottom of a dog pile.

“Wow, could you guys miss me any more?’ I joked, causing everyone to start laughing. It got cut short when my laughter turned into coughs.

“You okay Error?” Nightmare asked.

“I… think so…? Maybe I just laughed too hard?” I replied, confusion obvious on my face.

“Maybe… Let me get you a water bottle.” Cross says, rushing to the kitchen. He comes back with an unopened water bottle.

“Thanks, Cross,” I said, taking the bottle and drinking half of the water. It seems like it didn’t work as after a minute, I start coughing again. Why is everything suddenly dizzy?

“Error, are you okay?” Dust asked. Why is his voice so far away? And everything so cold… 

“Why is everything spinning..?” I mutter as Horror places his hand on my forehead.

“Error, your burni-” I hear Horror start. I did not get to hear anything else or reply as the darkness took over my vision.

Nightmares POV:

“Error your burning up!” Horror exclaims. Suddenly Error just collapsed, having Horror catch him.

“Error?!” I ask, worried.

“He fainted…” Horror replied.

“Bring him to my room. I don't want him in the room we are making him since it's not complete yet.” I ordered. Horror nods and carries Error to my room. I turn to Cross, Killer, and Dust. “Cross, I want you to make Error something to eat for when he wakes up. Killer, go distract Ink. Who knows what the creation of universes will do to Error. Dust. Go tell Blue and the Chara’s about Error’s condition. Then help Killer.” I said giving out orders. My replies were three ‘Yes Boss’ and they left to do what they were told. I walk into my room to see Horror covering Error in a light blanket.

“Anything else you need Boss?” Horror asked as I came in.

“Bring my paperwork up here. Then help Killer distract Ink. Dust will join you both around the time you arrive there. Maybe sooner.” I ordered. He says a ‘Yes Boss’ then walks out of the room. I grab a chair and sit beside Error. Suddenly Error wakes up with a start.

“N-nightmare…? When did I get in your room..?” Error asked quietly.

“You fainted in the living room 10 minutes ago. I had Horror bring you up here. So please rest. You're burning up.” I explained.

“But Ink created another universe…” He said. 

“And you need rest. I sent Killer and Dust to distract Ink. Horror will join them after he brings me my paperwork so I can stay with you.” I say.

“O-okay…” He mutters.

“Is there anything you need?” I ask him.

“C-can I have a thicker blanket…? It's cold…” He replies.

“Of course,” I answered. I grab the thick blanket at the end of the bed and cover him in it. “Now get some rest.” 

“O-okay..” He mutters then falls asleep right away.

~A time skip has been brought to you by me finding out how to use emoji on a computer. Even if it does not work on Google Docs. But I'm smart enough to try it on AO3! 😁 Haha it works!~

*Still nightmares POV*   
It's been three days. Three days and each time that dumb squid makes a universe, Error gets worse. I've sent out my entire team but Cross to destroy universes. That dumb squid has been tipping the balance. I haven’t left Error’s side since he has gotten sick. I hear a portal open and turn to see Ink.

“What are you doing in here creator?! Did I not make it obvious that you are not welcomed!?” I growled.

“Sorry. I was just curious about where Error was. I haven't seen him in three days.” Ink explained.

“Why would you care? You are not only tipping the balance with your universes but every time you make one you make Error even sicker!” I growled at the so-called ‘Protector’.

“Balance? Error is sick?” Ink said, confused. I would think it was an act but his right eye is a question mark. I just sigh.

“N-nighty…?” I hear Error whisper, then start coughing. I turn to him and pat his back.

“Yes, Ruru?” I asked once he stopped coughing.

“A-are you okay..? I-I heard you y-yelling…” He said a bit louder.

“Error?” Ink questions. I turn to him with hateful eyes.

“I-inky..?” Error asked. Then he starts coughing again.

“Yes?” Ink replied to his name.

“D-do you still have i-it?” Error questioned. I'm confused, and it seems like Ink is too.

“Have what?” Ink asked.

“T-the blue scarf… The o-one I made f-for your tenth b-birthday…” Error said.

“You made me that scarf?” Ink said, surprised.

“Y-yeah… Y-you asked o-our mom to help you p-put it on…” Error started hope shined in his eyes. He smiled like he was care-free. “Y-you never use t-to let it go…” Error fished. He started coughing right after though.

“Our mom?” Ink says, even more confused.

“O-oh right… y-you forgot about m-me being y-your older b-brother…” Error said, as his smile turned into a frown and the hope in his eyes leave.

“We are brothers?” Ink asked, shocked. All Error does is nod his head and start coughing.

Error stops coughing as falls asleep again after a few minutes.

“I've hurt my older brother..?” Ink muttered, clearly confused.

“And ignored the balance. So let me explain it quickly so you can leave. The multiverse is not infinite. Your’s and Error’s mother, Fate, forced Error to destroy when you created too many universes. If universes collide then they will destroy either way. Your mother had broken Error to the point of insanity. That time is long gone though. Now he is considered the Dunkle to all the first fallen. Everything has a balance or a reason Ink. Nobody is evil just for evil’s sake. Even myself.” I explained. “Now leave and stop creating universes. Until Error is better at the very least. You have tipped the balance too much.” 

“Okay…” Ink says. Suddenly Blue opens the door.

“Hey, nightmare, the food is done whenever Error wants it. Oh, Hi Ink! What are you doing here?” Blue rants.

“I wanted to know if Error was okay… Why are you here?” Ink questions.

“I said I was going to help take care of a sick friend. And I am!” Blue answered.

“.. Did you know about Error being my older brother and about the balance?” Ink asked.

“Yup! Error did not want me to tell you or anyone on the luckier side of the balances for some reason. Then again he most likely thinks that you already know but just don't care.” Blue shrugs.

“Horror give me back my chocolate! Or I’m telling Solar and Chaos about what happened last week!” Cross shouts from downstairs.

“Cross we said we would not talk about rice incident #32!” Horror shouted back.

“Whelp, I best go see what I can do to make sure there's not a 50th vase incident.” Blue giggles and skips off downstairs.

(I don't know how to end this off so imma just end it here.)


	3. Haitus

Heya everyone! Sorry i've been gone for a while. But I'll be gone from this book even longer. I'm currently writing a new book witch is called Hidden Secrets. I hope you all understand. Bye!


	4. Discontinued

Hey everyone. I've decided. I'm going to Discontinue this book. I know some of you had requested one shots to me and I'm glad! But I never knew how to go with them. This was a way to help my writing get better and it did! But schools starting soon and not only will I have to be focused on school, I have other stories and videos to make. The other stories I’ve completed will be on here soon! Again I am so sorry. Hope you all have a great day or night!


End file.
